


Establishing the Alternative Premise

by Kikizabadass



Series: Universal Constants [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikizabadass/pseuds/Kikizabadass
Summary: WIP: Between ST09 & STID
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Universal Constants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025181





	Establishing the Alternative Premise

WIP: Between ST09 & STID


End file.
